In the radio frequency spectrum, “white spaces” refer to unoccupied television channels. One technology that is likely to benefit from white space availability is wireless networking based upon white spaces. In particular, wireless networks may significantly benefit from the propagation (long range) and building penetration properties of VHF and UHF bands compared to other unlicensed spectrum bands like the 2.4 or 5 GHz ISM bands.
In the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) is allowing unlicensed devices to opportunistically operate in white spaces in the UHF and VHF bands. Other countries are considering similar regulations. However any such operation of an unlicensed device is (or will be) subject to meeting governmental regulations. For example, the FCC permits unlicensed devices to transmit in white spaces as long as they do not interfere with the primary licensed users of this spectrum, namely television broadcasters and licensed wireless microphones.
In view of these regulations, the current Wi-Fi network stack cannot be used “as is” to also support white space networks.